Kaname Tōsen
Summary Previously, he was Captain of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13 before he left. Tōsen is the blind captain who uses reiatsu to help him see, and is pretty much the only Captain in the Gotei 13 (other than Aizen & Gin) with some kind of goal to achieve. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A to 7-C Name: Tōsen Kaname Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former Captain of the 9th Division, Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid, Commander of Aizen’s Arrancar Army Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (His Benihikō destroyed a portion of a very large wall) | At least City-Block level+ (Cut off Grimmjow's arm and incinerated it with a Hado spell) | Multi City-Block level (Can effortlessly block Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's strike with his sword) | At least Multi City-Block level+ (Oneshotted Komamura's Bankai), likely Town level via powerscaling (He stated that he is superior than the Espada) Range: Extended human melee range when fighting with his sword, several dozen meters with projectiles Speed: At least Supersonic+ | At least Hypersonic (Cut off Grimmjow's arm while the latter wasn't even able to react against, also nearly blitzed Shinji though Shinji wasn't paying attention to him) | Hypersonic+ | Likely Hypersonic+ Striking Strength: Class M | Class M+ | Class G | Class G+ Durability: At least Building level+ (Survived a slash from Kenpachi) | Likely higher | City-Block level+ '''(Withstood a backhand from Komamura’s Bankai with only a broken arm) | '''Multi City-Block level+ (Blocked a swing from Komamura’s Bankai with his bare hands with no damage) Stamina: High Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Suzumushi Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant, quite insightful and perspective with decent tactical ability Weaknesses: He is blind though his other senses, including his ability to sense Reiatsu, are very acute. Gain eyesight in his resurrecion form, but lost usage of his Zanpakutō. Powers and Abilities: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kido: He's been shown using kido against Grimmjow. He blitzed bisected Grimmjow's arm off, then obliterated it with #54 (Haien). Benihikō: Tousen swings his sword in the air, creating an entire rain of blades that fly at their opponent from the sky above. He managed to destroy a very large wall using it. Bankai: Tousen traps his opponents in a world where feel, touch, sound, taste and vision is gone. The only way to escape the dome and recover senses is by touching the hilt of the blade. 9 Ring Aspects: Tousen creates 9 rings of green reiatsu and fires them at his opponents. He managed to 1 shot Komamura's Bankai using this technique. Cero: Tousen charges 2 green spheres of reiatsu in front of his eyes, then fires a combined beam of reiatsu. Its power is unknown since it never struck its target. High-Speed Regeneration: In his Visored state, Tousen gains high speed regeneration in which he used to recover from Komamura's Bankai attack quite easily. Others Notable Victories Notable Loses Inconclusive Matches Key: SS Arc | Arrancar/FKT Arc | Hollow Mask | Resurrección Category:Bleach Category:Kaname Category:Tousen Category:Zanpakuto Category:Shikai Category:Bankai Category:Visored